


Project Yecht Fradí: A Dictionary

by Lyfurn



Series: Project Yecht Fradí [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Conlang, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Other, Project Yecht Fradí, Spoilers, Yecht Fradí
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyfurn/pseuds/Lyfurn
Summary: A Yecht Fradí dictionary.Contains probable sources from the inspiration languages.This dictionary is "complete," but there are still a few entries that are unknown.
Series: Project Yecht Fradí [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that a lot of this is educated guesswork. For some words, like the animal names, I thought about the creature’s appearance and behavior while looking for possible source words. For certain place names I had to think about the events that take place there, or the significance of said place. There are still words I don’t have any definitions for because all my methods have failed, but hopefully in time that will change!
> 
> This work be posted in several chapters, likely one page for each initial letter, so the best way to search for terms may be to view it as "Entire Work."

Unknown words will be colored  **green**. Words or forms (plural, genitive, etc.) that I added to the dictionary based off existing words in Yecht Fradí will be  **purple**.

As a reminder, this is what entries will look like:

 **word /initial mutation/** [grammatical functions] definition; literal definition if applicable  
language source: source word | definition

I will include no more than one evident form of initial mutation per word, otherwise I fear things might get messy. Just be aware that they exist; rules for IMs can be found in the other work in this series.

And these are the language and grammatical abbreviations that will be used:

**Language Abbreviations  
** Br _Breton  
_ Co _Cornish  
_ EIr _Early Irish  
_ Fr _French  
_ Gaul _Gaulish  
_ LEP _Lepontic  
_ MIr _Middle Irish  
_ MoIr _Modern Irish  
_ MW _Middle Welsh  
_ MoW _Modern Welsh  
_ OIr _Old Irish  
_ OW _Old Welsh  
_ PCelt _Proto-Celtic  
_ PIE _Proto-Indo-European  
_ ScGael _Scottish Gaelic_

 ***** Not all words have a basis/source other than context and/or game translation. I’ll make note of these with **Cxt** and **GT** , respectively.

**Grammatical Abbreviations  
** adj _adjective  
_ adv _adverb  
_ conj _conjunction  
_ det _determiner  
_ fem _feminine_  
imp _imperative  
_ int _interjection  
_ masc _masculine_  
n _noun  
_ no _number  
_ past _past tense_  
ph _phrase  
_ pl _plural  
_ prep _preposition  
_ pron _pronoun  
_ sg _singular  
_ sm _simple tense_  
suf _suffix_  
vb _verb  
_ voc _vocative_

*this list of abbreviations may be added to as more work is completed


	2. A

**a** [voc] direct address  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: ā | vocative

 **a(g)** [conj] and  
MoIr: agus | and  
Cxt/GT: Fr _et_

 **abail** **ándi** [vb] ??  
(I imagine this could be some conjugation of abalau, but not yet sure)

 **abalau** [vb, inf] die  
PCelt: ad-bal-e/o- | die  
Cxt/GT

 **abd /habd/** [n, sg] reason  
 **abda** [n, pl] reasons  
EIr: adbar | reason  
Cxt/GT: Fr _raisons_

 **achaw /hachaw/** [n, sg] research, clue  
 **achawa** [n, pl] research, clues  
EIr: eochair | clue  
Cxt/GT: French _recherches_

 **ad /had/** [prep] of, to, towards  
Cxt: door of renewal, wood of renewal  
EIr, PCelt: ad | to, towards

 **ades** [vb, imp] answer  
EIr: aithesc | answer, reply  
Cxt/GT: Fr _réponds_

 **adlorhedar** [int] thank you  
EIr: ad-tluichethar, atluchedar | give(s) thanks, thanks  
PIE: tlokw- | talk  
Cxt

 **adredg** [vb] return  
PCelt: ati-reg-V- | return  
Cxt/GT: Fr _retourne_

 **aid** [adj] fiery  
GT: anemhaid | fiery soul  
EIr: áed | fire  
PCelt: aidu- | fire

 **ail** [adj] other  
EIr: aile | other  
PCelt: allo-, alyo- | other  
GT: Fr _autres_

 **air** [adv] east  
Cxt/GT: Fr _est_  
EIr: ar, air | east  
EIr: anair | east of  
GT: siedeudhair | northeast

 **airaigámes** [vb] we will find, we will discover  
GT: Fr _retrouver  
_ EIr: airechtain | discover

 **airn** [n] iron  
 **airní** [adj] iron  
GT: bod airní | iron back(s)  
EIr: iron | íarn  
PCelt: isarno- | iron

 **aitmu** [vb, imp] let’s attack  
Cxt  
OIr: ad-goin | wounds again  
MW: atwanaf  
PCelt: atigwano- |strike again

 **aleis** [n, sg] rock  
GT: Fr _roche  
_ OIr: ail | boulder, rock, gravestone, basis  
EIr: ailech | rock

 **alen /halen/** [adj] beautiful, lovely  
Cxt  
OIr: álaind | beautiful, lovely

 **ambsád** [??] ??

 **amirádi /hamirádi/** [??] ??

 **ammánt** [n, sg] fool  
Cxt  
EIr: ammatán (ammait) | fool  
EIr: ammatánta (ammatán) | foolish

 **an** [prep] at the, to the  
Cxt/GT: Fr _au_

 **anatelam** [n, sg] breath  
 **anatelas** [n, sg, gen] breath  
PCelt: anatlā | breath  
PIE: henh- | breath  
Cxt/GT: Fr _souffle_

 **anatelas** **fer** [n] last breath  
Cxt/GT  
See: _anatelam_ & _fer_

 **andríg** [n, sg] buffalo-like creature; lit. “angry forehead”  
 **andríga** [n, pl] buffalo-like creatures  
PCelt: antono- | front, forehead  
Br: droug | angry  
EIr: dric | angry

 **anedam** [n, sg] storm  
 **anedas** [n, sg, gen] storm  
Br: arnev | storm  
Co: anal, anel  
PCelt: anatlā | breath  
PIE: henh- | breath

 **anem /hanem/** [n, sg] soul, spirit  
 **anememen** [n, pl, gen] souls, spirits  
 **anemó** [n, sg, gen] soul, spirit  
 **anemen** [n, pl] souls, spirits  
OIr: anim | soul  
PCelt: anamon- | soul  
Cxt/GT: Fr _âme, esprits_

 **anemen shádi** [n] shadow spirits (clan name)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _anem_ & _shádi_

 **anemhaid** [n] fiery soul (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _anem_ & _aid_

 **anes** [??] ??

 **angom** [n, sg] death  
Co: ankow | death  
PCelt: anku- | death

 **arbínau** [vb, inf?] rape, violate  
 **ol arbínauí** [vb, past, sm] raped  
Cxt/GT: Fr _violés  
_ PCelt: arbīno- | rape

 **arh /arg/** [adj] great  
Cxt/GT: ná, tierna harh! | no, great mistress!  
EIr: ard, arg | great

 **arlinmu** [vb, imp] let’s continue, let’s pursue  
Cxt/GT: Fr _continuons  
_ EIr: airlenmain | pursuing

 **aruid** [vb, sg] fought  
 **arulám** [vb] will? fight  
Cxt/GT: Fr _battue  
_ EIr: airchrae | defeat  
EIr: ár | defeat

 **as** [n] battle, combat?  
Cxt/GT: magasvár | valley-??-great  
PCelt: agro-magos- | battle-field

 **au /hau/** [n, sg] ear  
 **auan** [n, pl] ears  
OIr: au | ear  
PCelt: awsos- | ear

 **awelam /hawelam/** [n, sg] wind  
 **awelas** [n, sg, gen] wind  
PCelt: awelā | breeze, wind


	3. B

**balg /valg/** [adj] proud  
MW: balch | fine, proud, strong, brave  
OIr: bale | stout, strong, vigorous  
PCelt: balko- | strong

 **bar** [n] wrath  
 **baró** [n, gen] of wrath  
PCelt: barjo- | anger  
PCelt: bar(an)- | fury, anger

 **bár /vár/** [adj] great, tall  
Cxt/GT: cwenvár | great/tall trees  
Cxt/GT: glendgnámvár | shore of the tall bones  
Cxt/GT: magasvár | valley of great combat  
EIr: borr | great

 **barr /varr/** [n] summit, peak  
Cxt/GT: wenshavarr | water of the peaks  
PCelt: werro- | high  
PIE: werso- | top, peak 

**bed** [n, sg] crypt, tomb  
Cxt/GT: bedrí | king’s crypt  
MoW: beddrod | tomb, grave, cemetery  
MW: bedd, beddau, beddi | grave, ditch  
PCelt: bedo- | grave  
PIE: bhedh- | dig

 **bedrí** [n] king’s crypt (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _bed_ & _rí_

 **began /vegan/** [n, sg?] opportunity, occasion  
 **begen** [n, pl?] opportunities, occasions  
Cxt/GT: Fr _occasions_

 **ber** [vb, imp] trace, go back up, return  
Cxt/GT: Fr _remonte  
_ PCelt: writ-ber-o- | come against, return  
PCelt: ber-o- | carry

 **beraíg** [n] bearer(s)  
 **berdís** [vb, pl, imp] bear up, carry (arms)  
 **beurd** [vb] may carry  
OIr: beirid, beraid | carry, bear, bring  
PCelt: ber-e/o- | carry, bear, bring  
PIE: bher- | carry  
Cxt/GT

 **beraíg nodas** [n] sap bearers; bearers of lifeblood (clan from Vigyígidaw)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _beraíg_ & _nodam_

 **bergaig /vergaig/** [n, sg] robber  
 **bergaiga** [n, pl] robbers  
Cxt/GT  
EIr/OIr: berg | robber, plunderer  
PCelt: bergā | pillage, robbery

 **beye /veye/** [adj] living  
 **beyí** [vb] lives  
OIr: beo  
MW: byw | living, alive, life  
Br: beu, bew  
Co: biu, uita, byw, bew  
PCelt: biwo- | alive  
PIE: gWiHwo- | alive

 **bie /vie/** [n, pl] lives  
 **bieí** [n, pl, gen] of the lives  
OIr: beo  
MW: byw | living, alive, life  
Br: beu, bew  
Co: biu, uita, byw, bew  
PCelt: biwo- | alive  
PIE: gWiHwo- | alive

 **blagoiri** [??] ??  
(could possibly be related to _blau_ )

 **blau** [adj] yellow  
Cxt/GT: lugeid blau | yellow eyes  
OIr: blá  
PCelt: blāwo- | yellow  
PIE: bhleh- |yellow

 **bo** [vb] was, were  
Cxt/GT

 **bod** [n] back(s)  
Cxt/GT: bod airní | iron back(s)

 **bod airní** [n] iron back(s) (the coin guard)

 **brand /vrand/** [n, sg] source, spring  
 **brandí** [n, sg, gen] of (the) source  
Cxt/GT: Fr _source  
_ EIr: bunad, bunadas | source  
EIr: bir | spring

 **bras /vras/** [adj] great, strong  
EIr: bras | forceful, great, violent  
MW: bras | fat, thick  
Br: braz, bras | great  
PCelt: brasso- | great, violent

 **brátir** [n, sg] brother  
OIr: bráthir  
PCelt: brātīr  
PIE: bhrehtēr | brother

 **bud** [vb] will be  
Cxt/GT

 **buleidám** [vb, sg] I will smell  
Cxt/GT: Fr _sentirai  
_ EIr: bolad | smell


	4. C

**ca /ka/** [prep] with  
Cxt  
OIr: co | with

**cad /gad/** [adj] wise  
 **cadacht** [n] wisdom  
 **cadachtas** [n, gen] of wisdom  
OIr: cath, cad, cád  
PCelt: kato- | wise, able  
PIE: keh- | sharpen  
Cxt/GT

**cair** [vb, sg] I love  
OIr: caraid  
PCelt: kar-o-  
PIE: keh-ro | love

**call** [adj] lost?  
EIr: coll | loss  
EIr: cailled | losing  
PCelt: koll-etā- | loss

**call sen glade** [n] lost? fort glade (location)  
Cxt  
See: _call_ & _den_

**canaw /ganaw/** [n, vb] song, sing  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: kan-e/o- | sing  
PCelt: kantlo- | song, singing  
PIE: kan- | sing

**caranten** [n, pl] friends  
 **carants** [n, sg] friend  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: karant- | friend  
PCelt: kar-o- | love

**casí** [prep] with this  
Cxt/GT

**catasach** [adj] vigilant  
Cxt/GT: Fr _vigilants  
_ EIr: cathaisech (cathais) | vigilant

**celg** [adj] clever, cunning  
Cxt/GT: Fr _maligne  
_ PCelt: kelgā- | cunning

**ceneded** [vb] originates  
 **cenedu /genedu/** [n] renewal, rebirth  
Cxt/GT: Fr _découle  
_ Cxt/GT: see _dorhadgenedu  
_ EIr: cenélugad | generation  
OIr: ken- | to begin, be born, come forth anew; young, recent

**cengedan /gengedan/** [n, pl] warriors  
 **cengeden** [n, pl?] warriors  
 **cengots** [n, sg] warrior  
Cxt/GT: Fr _guerriers  
_ PCelt: kenget- | warrior

**cengeden anedas** [n] storm warriors (clan)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _cengedan_ & _anedam_

**cer** [n, sg] fall  
PIE: k̑ad- | to fall  
PIE: sei- | let fall  
See: _cer toncedág_

**cer toncedág** [int, ph] fateful fall  
[Language creator](https://twitter.com/bob2356/status/1224995234267852800?s=20)

**cerg** [n] circle  
 **cergam** [n] circle  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: kerk-injo- | circle

**cergganaw** [n] song circle (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _cerg_ & _canaw_

**cerghanes** [n] secret circle (location where you spy on dunncas for aphra)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _cerg_ & _sanes_

**cergsaunsei** [n] dancing circle (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _cerg_ & _daunsei_

**ciedom /giedom/** [n, sg] sob, cry  
 **ciedon** [n, pl] tears, cries, sobs  
Cxt/GT: Fr _larmes_ , _sanglot  
_ PIE: gē(i)-, gō(i)-, gī- | to cry, sing

**claud** [vb] weep?  
PCelt: klau- | weep  
Cxt

**clois /klois/** [vb, sg] I hear  
 **cloisám** [vb, sg] I will hear  
 **clos** [vb, imp] hear  
 **closdú** [vb, ??] hear??  
Cxt/GT: Fr _entends_ , _entendrai  
_ EIr: clos | hearing  
PIE: k̑leu-, k̑leu̯ə-, k̑lū- | to hear, listen

**cnám /gnám/** [n] bone(s)  
OIr: cnáim  
PCelt: knāmi- | bone  
Cxt/GT

**co** [adv] so, very  
Cxt

**comarosd /gomarosd/** [vb, ??] accompany  
 **comarosi** [vb, ??] accompany  
EIr: comair | accompanying  
PCelt: kom-are-(yo)- | direction, presence  
Cxt

**comolei** [adv] together  
EIr: com- | together  
PCelt: kom | with  
PCelt: olyo- | all, whole, every  
Cxt

**cou** [n] cave  
EIr: cúa(s) | cave, cavern  
Cxt/GT

**coucadarg** [n] cave of great wisdom; lit. “cave wise great” (location of the test of water)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _cou_ , _cad_ , & _arh_

**coudend** [vb] beat  
Cxt/GT  
koudo- | beat

**cousoneigad** [n] the ancients’ cave (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _cou_ & _doneigad_

**couwis** [n] cave of knowledge (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _cou_ & _wis_

**cred /gred/** [n, sg] heart  
 **creda** [n, pl] hearts  
PIE: k̑ered-, k̑erd-, k̑ērd-, k̑r̥d-, k̑red- | heart  
Cxt/GT

**credgwen sanctuary** [n] heart of the trees sanctuary (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _cred_ & _cwen_

**credhenes** [n] heart of family/birth (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _cred_ & _genes_

**crefem /grefem/** [n] body  
Cxt/GT: Fr _corps  
_ PCelt: krif- | body

**crem /grem/** [n] blood  
Cxt/GT: Fr _sang  
_ OIr: crú | blood, gore  
PCelt: krū- | blood

**crimoderem /grimoderem/** [n] strength  
 **crimoderidaw** [vb, inf] strengthen  
Cxt/GT: Fr _force_ , _renforcer  
_ PCelt: gred(s)man- | strength

**cwa /kwa/** [prep] to, through?  
Cxt/GT: Fr _à_ , _par_

**cwa awelam seg** [ph] goodbye, until we meet again; lit. “to the next wind”  
[Language creator](https://twitter.com/bob2356/status/1224995234267852800?s=20)

**cwad** [prep, pron] to you  
Cxt/GT

**cwai** [adv] why  
Cxt/GT: Fr _pourquoi_

**cwalu** [vb, inf?] dig  
PCelt: kwal-e/o- | dig  
Cxt

**cwalusonei** [n] mine?; lit. “digging person” (location)  
Cxt  
See: _cwalu_ & _donei_

**cwan** [??] ??

**cwé /kwé/** [adv] who  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: kwei

**cwe** [prep, pron] to him  
Cxt

**cwels** [adv] far  
Cxt/GT: Fr _loin  
_ PCelt: kwello- | far

**cwelsheid** [vb, imp] hope; lit. “far ask-plead” (tentative lit. translation)  
Cxt/GT: Fr _espérer  
_ See: _cwels  
_ OIr: guidid, -guid, gaid  
PCelt: gwed-yo- | ask, plead, pray

**cwen /gwen/** [n] tree(s), wood(s)  
Cxt/GT  
OIr: crann  
PCelt: kwresno-, kwranno- | wood, tree

**cwenvár** [n] tall/great trees (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _cwen_ & _bár_

**cwerrídaw** [vb, inf] (set) free  
Cxt/GT: Fr _libérer_

**cwint** [prep, pron] to them  
Cxt/GT

**cwod** [adv] how  
Cxt/GT: Fr _comment_


	5. D

**da** [part, prep] to (infinitive verb, _to X_ ), from, to  
Cxt/GT: Fr _de_

**dad** [prep, pron] to you  
Cxt/GT

**dag** [??] ??

**dainaig /sainaig/** [n, sg] sucker  
PCelt: di-na- | suck  
PIE: dhehy- | suck  
Cxt

**daint** [n, pl] teeth  
**dant** [n, sg] tooth  
PCelt: danto- | tooth  
Cxt/GT

**daintnem** [n] teeth of the sky (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _daint_ & _nem_

**dam** [prep, pron] to me  
Cxt/GT

**dantríg** [n] creature capable of inflicting very painful bites, has slimy skin; lit. “angry tooth”  
See: _daint_ & _tríg_

**dar** [n] gift?  
Cxt/GT  
OIr: dán | gift, bestowal, skill  
PCelt: dānu- | gift  
PIE: dehr, dehn-os | gift

**darbau** [vb, inf] chase, drive out  
Cxt/GT: Fr _chasser  
_ PCelt: tarb-e/o- | chase

**dau** [??] ??

**daunsei /saunsei/** [n] dancing  
Cxt/GT  
MoIr: dannsa

**de** [prep] of, by, from, through?  
Cxt/GT: Fr _de_ , _par_

**deis** [pron, pl] your  
Cxt/GT: Fr _votre_ , _vos_

**dedmád** [n] ritual, ceremony  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: dedmV- | rite, cermony, usage

**dégewd** [vb, inf] raise/ break (as in a camp), move  
Cxt/GT: Fr _lever  
_ PCelt: tēg- | go

**dem** [prep, pron] from me  
Cxt/GT

**den /sen/** [n, sg] fort  
OIr: dún  
PCelt: dūno- | fort, rampart

**dent** [prep, pron] from them  
Cxt/GT

**díd** [n] ruin(s)  
Cxt/GT  
EIr: dith | ruin

**díd e kíden nádaígeis** [n] ruins of the first guardians (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _díd_ , _e_ , _kíden_ , & _nádaíg_

**dídgídensen camp** [n] ruins of the first fort?; lit. “ruins first fort camp” (daren’s camp)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _díd_ , _kíden_ , & _den_

**dídrí** [n] king’s ruins (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _díd_ & _rí_

**dígelam** [n] revenge  
Cxt/GT: Fr _vengeance  
_ PCelt: dī-galā- | revenge

**diwed** [vb, sg, imp] stop, halt  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: dīwed-o- | stop

**diwígánder** [??] ??  
(could be related to _diwed_ above)

**dob /sob/** [adj] black  
Cxt/GT  
OIr: dub  
PCelt: dubu- | dark, black

**donei** [n, sg] person  
**doneia** [n, pl] people  
Cxt/GT: Fr _homme  
_ OIr: duine  
PCelt: gdonyo- | human, person  
PIE: dhghom-yo | human, earthling

**doneia egsregaw** [n] rebels; lit. “people (who) rebelled” or “people to rebel”  
Cxt/GT  
See: _donei_ & _egsregaw_

**doneigad /soneigad/** [n, sg] sage, shaman; lit. “wise person”  
**doneigada** [n, pl] sages, shamans  
Cxt/GT: _see donei + cad_

**dor** [n] door  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: dworā, duro-, dworestu-  
PIE: dwor- | door

**dorgred** [n] the heart’s door, door to the heart; lit. “the heart’s gates”  
Cxt/GT  
See: _dor_ & _cred_

**dorhadgenedu** [n] door of renewal  
Cxt/GT  
See: _dor_ , _ad_ , & _ceneded_

**dosantat** [n, pl] winged creature with venomous saliva; lit. “??” (both dosantat/dosantats used in-game, so ??)  
**dosantats** [n, sg] winged creatures with venomous saliva; lit. see above

**doug** [n] opinion (probably not literal, but that’s how it functions, so)  
Cxt

**duchtam /suchtam/** [n, sg, ??] daughter?  
**duchteram** [n, sg, ??] daughter?  
Cxt/GT: Fr _fille  
_ PCelt: duxtīr | daughter  
PIE: dhug(h)əter- | daughter

**duis** [pron] us  
Cxt/GT: Fr _nous  
_*see notes

**dúnosed /súnosed/** [n, sg] camp; lit. “sitting fort”  
**dúnosedí** [n, sg, gen] of (the) camp  
Cxt  
OIr: dún  
PCelt: dūno- | fort, rampart  
PIE: sed- | sit

**dwint** [prep, pron] to them  
Cxt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For information on how to use _us_ (duis, ní) please see [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619613/chapters/65169334) of the Guide.


	6. E

**é** [pron, sg, masc] he  
Cxt/GT

**e /he/** [det] the  
Cxt/GT: Fr _le_ , _les_ , _la_

**echter** [prep] without  
Cxt/GT  
EIr: echtar  
PCelt: extero- | without, outside

**ed** [det] that? as?  
Cxt

**ed ail** [adv] otherwise; lit. “as other, that other”  
Cxt/GT  
See: _ed_ & _ail_

**éd** [??] ??  
(since é is he/him, I think this might be some form of prepositional pronoun)

**egsregaw** [vb, inf] rebel  
Cxt/GT

**éi** [pron, sg, masc] his/its

**elu** [vb, inf] ??flee?

**em** [pron, ??] functions as “with-me, for-me” (actual meaning currently unknown)  
Cxt

**en** [prep; det] in; the, that?  
Cxt

**en on míl frichtimen** [n] the one of a thousand faces, they of a thousand faces, god of a thousand faces  
Cxt/GT  
See: _en_ , _on_ , _míl_ , & _fricht_

**ent** [pron, pl] they  
Cxt/GT

**es** [vb] is, be, it is  
Cxt/GT

**esa /hesa/** [adv] here  
Cxt/GT: Fr _ici_

**esin** [adv] there, (it) is there?  
Cxt

**esloidád** [vb, sg] she will escape  
Cxt/GT: Fr _échappera  
_ EIr: élúdach | one who escapes (from battle, hunt, or pestilence)

**estegaw /hestegaw/** [??] ??


	7. F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ϕ is the Greek letter phi

**fal** [n] stone, rock  
 **falág** [adj] rocky  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: fales- | rock, stone

 **falind** **glade** [n] rock/stone border glade (location)  
See: _fal_ & _ind_

 **falrhistel** [n] promises set in stone (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _fal_ & _gistel_

 **farn** [vb, imp] offer, bestow  
 **farnau** [vb, inf] offer, bestow  
 **faurnd** [vb, imp?] offer?, bestow?  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: far-na- | bestow

 **farwedend** [vb, sg] lead  
Cxt/GT: Fr _mènent  
_ PCelt: fare-wed-o- | lead, bring to  
PCelt: wed-o- | lead, bring together  
PIE: wedh- | lead

 **fátir** [n] father  
OIr: athir, athair  
PCelt: fatīr

 **fer** [adj] last  
Cxt/GT: Fr dernier

 **flínauí** [vb, inf?] fill  
 **ol flínauí** [vb, past, sm] filled  
Cxt/GT: Fr _gorgée  
_ PCelt: flīn-ā- | fills  
PIE: plehnu- | full number, complement

 **folad** [??] ??

 **fradem** [n, sg] blessing  
 **fradí** [n, pl, gen; adj] of blessings, blessed  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: frato- | grace, virtue, good fortune

 **frág** [prep] before  
Cxt/GT: Fr _avant_

 **fras** [n] forest  
Cxt/GT  
EIr: foraís  
PCelt: ϕro-sto-

 **frasoneigad** [n] forest of the ancients, the ancients’ woods (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _fras_ & _doneigad_

 **fravind** [vb, sg] I know  
Cxt/GT: Fr _sais_

 **fricht /ruicht/** [n] face  
Cxt/GT: Fr _visage_  
OIr: drech (of things, places)  
PCelt: drikā | face, appearance

 **froisd** [vb, ??] ??


	8. G

**gais /rhais/** [n] spear  
PCelt: gaiso-  
Cxt/GT

**gais rad** [n] red spears (síora’s clan’s name)  
Cxt/GT  
See _gais_ & _rad_

**galansend** [vb, pl] (they) kill  
EIr: galannas | slaughter  
Cxt/GT: Fr _massacrent_

**galud** [vb, sg] /s/he/it calls  
PCelt: galw-o- | call  
Cxt

**garmam /rharmam/ /jarmam/** [n, sg] cry  
**garman** [n, pl] cries  
Cxt/GT: Fr _cri_ , _cris  
_ PCelt: gar(r)man- | cry, shout

**geid** [vb, ??] ask, plead, pray  
OIr: guidid, -guid, gaid  
PCelt: gwed-yo- | ask, plead, pray

**genes /henes/** [n, sg] family, birth  
PCelt: genos- | family  
PIE: genh-os | family, blan, descendants

**gengu** [vb, inf] walk  
PCelt: keng-o | tread, step, walk  
Cxt

**gentam /rhentam/ /jentam/** [n, sg] child  
**gentan** [n, pl] children  
**jenteis** [n, gen] of your children  
**rhenta** [n, pl, voc] children  
Cxt/GT: Fr _enfants  
_ PCelt: genti- | child

**gistel /rhistel/** [n] promise(s)  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: geld-e/o- | promise

**glas** [??] ??

**glend** [n] shore, beach  
OIr: glend |valley, shore  
PCelt: glendos- | valley, shore  
PIE: glend- | shore  
Cxt/GT

**glendgnámvár** [n] shore of the tall bones (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _glend_ , _cnám_ , & _bár_


	9. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dislike having a chapter for so few definitions, but I dislike inconsistency more.

**ilg** [n, sg] sting  
OIr: delg | pin, needle  
PCelt: delgo- | pin, needle  
PIE: dhelg- | sting

 **ind** [n] border  
Cxt  
EIr: ind | end  
PCelt: anto- | border, limit  
PIE: hento- | border

 **inund** [adj] same  
EIr: inunn, in(n)onn | same  
PCelt: sindo- | this  
PCelt: sondo- | here  
Cxt/GT

 **ir /hir/** [adj] long  
Cxt/GT: vígshádhír | village of long shadows  
Cxt/GT: shádír | long shadows  
EIr: ir |long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why vígshádhír gives this an H-prothesis, but shádír doesn’t, but it’s going to drive me crazy.


	10. K

**kaishedon /gaishedon/** [n, pl] weapons  
OIr: gaisced | weapons, armor, prowess  
Cxt/GT: Fr _armes_

 **kantábeidám** [vb, sg] I will feel  
Cxt/GT: Fr _ressentirai  
_ PCelt: kondo- | sense

 **kantel** [??] feeling?  
Cxt

 **kíden /gíden/** [no] first  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: kentu-  
PIE: ken-t-

 **komfrangawí** [vb, inf?] join, meet  
 **ol komfrangawí** [vb, past, sm] joined  
Cxt/GT: Fr _rejoins  
_ PCelt: kom-fro-ank-o- | meet, fight


	11. L

**lag** [??] ??

**lámam** [n, sg] hand  
Cxt/GT: Fr _main  
_ EIr: lám

**lan** [n, sg] glade  
OIr: lann | land, plot, church  
PCelt: landā | open land  
Cxt/GT

**lan** [n, sg] scale(s)  
PCelt: lannā | scale

**lanrhistel** [n] glade of promises (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _lan_ & _gistel_

**lanvras** [n, sg] reptilian creature; lit. “great scales”  
See: _lan_ & _bras_

**lasser** [adj] burning  
Cxt/GT  
OIr: lassar | flame  
PCelt: laxsaro- | burning, shining  
PIE: lehp- | shine

**layon** [n, sg] lion, bridger (bridge alliance)  
**layona** [n, pl] lions, bridger (bridge alliance)  
Cxt/GT: Fr _lions_ , _lionne  
_ See: _lewo_ for the animal

**lémat** [conj] so  
Cxt/GT: Fr _ainsi_

**lerg** [n, sg] path  
**lergem** [n, ??] path (could be plural or some other form)  
Cxt/GT: Fr _chemin  
_ PCelt: lergo- | path, track

**leug** [n] lightning  
Cxt/GT

**lewo** [n, sg] lion, lion-like creature  
PCelt: lewo- | lion

**lewoilg** [n] lizard creature, very venomous; lit. “stinging lion”  
See: _lewo_ & _ilg_

**lewolan** [n] lizard creature; lit. “scaly lion”  
See: _lewo_ & _lan_

**linkwíd / lincwíd** [vb, imp] let, allow  
**lincwídem** [vb, pl] we let  
Cxt/GT: Fr _permets_ , _laissés  
_ EIr: léicid | allows, lets, leaves  
PCelt: li-n-kw-o | leave, let  
PIE: leykw- | leave

**lochsen** [??] ??

**loirg** [n, pl] tracks  
Cxt/GT: Fr _traces  
_ Mir: lorg | trace  
PCelt: lorgo- | trace

**lond** [n, sg] sense  
Cxt/GT: Fr _sens_

**lougí** [??] ??

**lowen** [??] ??

**luchtom** [n] tribe, family  
Cxt/GT  
OIr: lucht | charge, contents, people  
OW: luidt, luith | tribe, lineage, family  
PCelt: luxtu- | contents; crowd, people

**lugedon** [n, pl?, ??] eyes  
**lugeid** [n, pl] eyes  
Cxt/GT: Fr _yeux  
_ MoW: llygad, llygaid | eye, eyes  
MW: llug | eyesight, perception  
PCelt: lowko- | bright, light  
PIE: lewko- | bright, shining

**lugeid blau** [n] yellow eyes (congregation of merchants)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _lugedon_ & _blau_


	12. M

**ma** [pron, sg] my  
Cxt/GT: Fr _mes_ , _mon_

**mach** [adv] soon  
MW: moch  
OIr: mos-, mo  
PCelt: moxs | early  
PIE: moksu  
Cxt

**mad** [adv] well  
OIr: maith  
MW: mad  
PCelt: mati- | good  
PIE: meht-  
Cxt/GT

**mag** [n, sg] vale, valley, plains  
OIr: mag  
PCelt: magos- | plain, field  
Cxt/GT

**magasvár** [n] valley of great combat, “vale of the great battle” (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _mag_ , _as_ , & _vár_

**magem** [n] son  
OIr: macc  
PCelt: makwo-  
PIE: mehk- | raise, grow  
Cxt

**màl** [n] chief, king, queen  
Cxt/GT: Fr _cheffe  
_ OIr: màl  
PCelt: maglo- | noble, chief

**mandú** [??] ??

**maru** [adj] dead  
PCelt: marwo-  
PIE: mer- | die  
Cxt

**mátir** [n] mother  
Cxt/GT  
OIr: máthir  
PCelt: mātīr  
PIE: mehtēr

**me** [pron, sg] I, me  
Cxt/GT

**mebel /vebel/** [n] shame  
OIr: mebul, mebal  
PCelt: mebla | shame  
Cxt

**meinei** [n, sg] mountain  
MW: mynydd  
PCelt: moniyo-  
PIE: mon- | mountain, hill

**meinei falág** [n] rocky mountain  
See: _meinei_ & _fal  
_ Cxt/GT

**men** [n, vb, imp] mark  
**menawí** [vb, inf?] mark, bind, link  
**ol menawí** [vb, past, sm] marked  
Cxt/GT: Fr _lié  
_ PCelt: mi-nu- | bind  
PIE: mei- | to tie, bind

**metem** [??] ??

**meunde** [??] ??

**míl** [n, sg] animal  
**míla** [n, pl] animals  
OIr: míl  
PCelt: mīlo- | animal  
PIE: mehlo- | small animal

**míl /víl/** [no] thousand  
EIr: míle  
Cxt/GT

**minundhanem /vinundhanom/** [n] soulmate, one who shares my mind; lit. “my same soul”  
See: _ma_ , _inund_ , & _anem_

**moni** [n, sg] neck  
PCelt: moni-  
PIE: moni-

**monisainaig** [n, sg] parasite; lit. “neck sucker”  
**monisainaiga** [n, pl] parasites  
Cxt/GT  
See: _moni_ & _dainaig_

**mori** [n, sg] sea, ocean  
PCelt: mori | sea  
PIE: mori | sea, standing water

**moridégen** [n] nauts; lit. “sea going?” (faction)  
See: _mori_ & _teged_

**morimíl** [n, sg] whale; lit. “sea-animal”  
See: _mori_ & _míl_

**moy** [det] more  
Cxt/GT: Fr _plus_


	13. N

**ná** [adv] no  
 **nás** [adv] not  
Cxt

 **nád** [n] defense  
 **nád** [vb, imp] protect, guard, defend  
 **nádí** [n, gen] of defense  
 **nádaig** [n] guardian, protector  
Cxt/GT: Fr _défense  
_ Mir: snádid, -snádi  
PCelt: snād-ī- | protect

 **nádaig baró** [n] guardian of wrath  
Cxt  
See: _nád_ & _bar_

 **nádaig frasamen** [n] guardian of the forest  
Cxt/GT  
See: _nád_ & _fras_

 **nádaig glendemen** [n] guardian of the beach  
Cxt/GT  
See: _nád_ & _glend_

 **nádaig magamen** [n] guardian of the plains/vales  
Cxt/GT  
See: _nád_ & _mag_

 **nadaíg meneimen** [n] guardian of the mountain  
Cxt/GT  
See: _nád_ & _menei_

 **nádaig védemen** [n] guardian of the swamp  
Cxt/GT  
See: _nád_ & _véd_

 **negau** [vb, inf] shed  
Cxt/GT: Fr _verser  
_ OIr: snigid | pours down, flows, drops  
PIE: snā-, snāu-, sn-eu-, sn-et- | to flow, swim; damp

 **neis** [pron, pl] our  
Cxt/GT: Fr _notre_

 **nem** [n] sky  
OIr: nem  
PCelt: nemos- | heaven, sky  
PIE: nebhos |cloud, cloudy sky

 **neu** [conj] or  
Cxt/GT: Fr _ou_  
MoW: neu

 **neuda** [pron] nothing  
Br: netra  
Cxt

 **ní** [pron, pl] we, us  
Cxt/GT: Fr _nous_

 **no** [adv] now  
PCelt: nu  
Cxt

 **nod fradí** [int] blessed lifeblood/sap; used as an exclamation  
Cxt/GT  
See: _nodam_ & _fradem_

 **nodam** [n] sap, lifeblood  
 **nodas** [n, gen] sap, lifeblood  
MoW: nodd | sap, juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For information on how to use us (duis, ní) please see [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619613/chapters/65169334) of the Guide.


	14. O

**ochs has** [adv] indefinitely; lit. ??  
Cxt/GT: Fr _indéfiniment_

 **oi** [int] hey  
Cxt/GT

 **olaun** [adj, adv, n, pron] every  
**olei** [n] everything, all things  
**oleg /holeg/** [adv] always  
Cxt/GT: Fr _tout_ , _tous  
_ PCelt: olyo- | all, whole, every  
PIE: hol-yo- | all

 **on** [pron] one  
Cxt/GT

 **on ol menawí** [n] one who is marked; lit. “one marked”  
Cxt/GT: Fr lié  
See: _on_ & _menawí_

**orhelaw** [vb, inf] avoid, prevent  
Cxt/GT: Fr _éviter_


	15. R

**rad** [adj] red  
OIr: rúad  
OW: rud  
PCelt: rowdo-  
PIE: hrewdh-

 **radei** [adj] necessary  
Cxt/GT  
MoW: rhaid | must

 **rádíd** [vb] I speak  
 **rádídád** [vb] he will speak  
 **rádidaw** [vb, inf] speak, talk  
 **rádids** [vb, sg] you speak  
OIr: rádid, radid, -radi | talks  
PCelt: rād-ī- | talk  
PIE: (h)rehdh- | perform successfully

 **ragam** [n, sg] nose  
Cxt/GT: Fr _nez  
_ PCelt: srognā  
PIE: sregh | snore

 **regu** [vb?, inf?] ??

 **reicwes** [??] ??

 **rélaidám** [vb] I will reveal  
Cxt/GT: Fr _révèlerai_

 **ren** [vb, imp] exchange, take?  
 **renaw** [vb, inf] exchange, take?  
Cxt/GT: Fr _prendre_ , _donne  
_ OIr: renaid | sells, exchanges  
PCelt: ri-na- | count, sell, exchange  
PIE: hyeh- | count

 **renaigsa** [n, sg?] foreigner; lit. “takers?”  
 **renaígse** [n, pl?] foreigners  
 **renaigsemen** [n, gen] of (the) foreigners  
Cxt/GT

 **reuid** [vb] s/he/it would travel  
Cxt/GT: Fr _voyagerait  
_ PCelt: reido-, reid-e/o- | travel

 **rhodous /jodous/** [n, sg] voice  
Cxt/GT: Fr _voix_

 **rí** [n] king  
OIr: rí  
OW: ri  
PCelt: rīg-  
PIE: hrēģ-

 **rígen** [n] queen  
 **rígenó** [n, gen] of (the) queen  
Cxt/GT: Fr _reine  
_ PCelt: rīganī  
OIr: rígain  
PIE: hrēģ-

 **roudaw** [vb, inf] warn  
Cxt/GT: Fr _prévenir  
_ OIr: ro-bud | a notice beforehand  
MoW: rhybudd | warning, caution  
PCelt: bu-n-do- | proclaim, give notice  
PIE: bhewdh- | be awake


	16. S

**sa** [det] those/these, this  
Cxt/GT: Fr _ces_ , _ceux_ , _ce_

**sag** [conj] but  
Cxt/GT: Fr _mais  
_ PCelt: saken

**samel** [prep] like  
OIr: amal  
MW: val, mal  
PCelt: samalo- | like, as  
Cxt

**san** [adv] different  
PCelt: sani  
OIr: sain | particular, different, distinct  
PIE: senh- | without  
Cxt

**sanes /hanes/** [adj, n, sg] secret  
Mir: sanas, sanais | whisper, secret advice, counsel’  
MW: history, secret  
PCelt: sanesto- | (secret) advice  
Cxt

**saul** [n] sun  
OIr: súil | eye  
MW: haul  
PCelt: sāwol- / sūli-  
PIE: sehwōl | sun

**saul lasser** [n] burnings suns, red suns, ordo luminis (faction name)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _saul_ & _lasser_

**se** [pron, fem] she, her  
Cxt/GT: Fr _elle_

**seg** [det] next  
[Language creator](https://twitter.com/bob2356/status/1224995234267852800?s=20)

**sei /hei/** [pron] her  
Cxt/GT: Fr _ses_

**sell** [vb, sg, imp] look?  
**selldís** [vb, imp, pl] look?  
Mir: sellaid, -sella | looks  
EIr: silled, sillid | look (at)  
PCelt: sil-n- | look  
Cxt

**sení** [adj] old  
Cxt/GT: Fr _vieux  
_ OIr: sen  
PCelt: seno-  
PIE: seno-

**shád** [n] shadow  
PCelt: skāto-  
PIE: skeht- | darkness, shadow

**shád(h)ir** [n] long shadow  
Cxt/GT  
See: _shád_ & _ir_

**sí** [det] this?  
Cxt

**siedeud** [adv] north  
Cxt/GT: Fr _nord_

**siedeudhair** [adv] northeast  
See: _siedeud_ & _air_

**sieindád** [vb] we will lose  
Cxt/GT: Fr _perdu_

**siemu** [vb, imp] let’s ??

**sients** [vb, sg] you (are) able?  
PCelt: swent-e/o- | be able  
Cxt

**síl** [n] seed?  
PCelt: sīlo- | seed, descendants  
Cxt

**sin** [adv] that which?  
Cxt

**sin ol menawí** [n] those who are marked, that which is marked  
Cxt/GT  
See: _sin_ & _menawí_

**sír** [n, voc] sister  
OIr: siur  
PCelt: swesūr / swesr-os  
Cxt

**sísaíg** [n] blower  
PCelt: swizd-o | blow  
PIE: sweys-d- | hiss  
Cxt/GT

**sísaíg cnámeis** [n] bone blowers (clan in Vígnamrí)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _sísaíg_ & _cnám_

**slaí** [vb, inf?] kill  
**ol slaí** [vb, past, sm] killed  
Cxt/GTG: Fr _égorgés  
_ OIr: slaidid  
PCelt: slad-yo- | hit, slay

**smeuin** [vb] ??. think??  
**smeuns** [vb, sg] you think  
**smeunaw** [vb, inf] think  
Cxt/GT: Fr _sais  
_ PCelt: man-yo- | think, remember  
PCelt: mentyon- | thought, mention  
PIE: men- | think

**snegauí** [vb, inf?] spill  
**ol snegauí** [vb, past, sm] shed, spilled  
Cxt/GT: Fr _versé  
_ OIr: snigid | pours down, flows, drops  
PIE: snā-, snāu-, sn-eu-, sn-et- | to flow, swim; damp

**srod** [n] river  
**srodí** [n, gen] of (the) river  
PCelt: srut-o/u- | river, stream, flow

**steiger** [n, pl] steps  
PIE: steygh- | treat, go

**steiger falág** [n] rocky steps (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _steiger_ & _fal_

**suis** [pron, pl] your?  
OIr: sí | you  
OW: hui  
Gaul: sui, suis suis  
PCelt: swīs | you  
Cxt

**syaurdo** [vb, past, cond, perf] would have happened  
Cxt/GT: Fr _arrivé  
_ PCelt: swar-e/o- | arrive, happen

**syodei** [vb, imp] send  
Cxt/GT: Fr _envoie  
_ PCelt: swoid-(e)je/o- | send away


	17. T

**ta** [pron, sg] your  
Cxt/GT: Fr

 **tabem /dabem/** [n, sg] side  
MoIr: taobh  
OIr: táeb  
PCelt: toybos-  
PIE: (s)teygw- | flank, side  
Cxt

 **tad** [n] (heavenly) father, creator  
Cxt/GT: Fr _père  
_ PCelt: tato- | father

 **táda** [n] theft  
OIr: táid  
PCelt: tātant- | thief  
PIE: the- | steal  
Cxt

 **taidend** [vb, ??] ???  
**tairger** [??] ??fears?  
**targu** [vb, inf] scare?  
**ol targu** [vb, past, sm] scared?  
PCelt: targw-o- | disturb, scare  
PIE: tergw- | scare, fear  
Cxt

 **talem** [n, sg] earth  
**talemí** [n, gen] of (the) earth  
Cxt/GT: Fr _terre  
_ OIr: talam  
PCelt: talamon- | earth, ground  
PIE: telh-m- | surface, support

 **tamenam** [n, sg] mouth  
Cxt/GT: Fr _bouche  
_ PCelt: staman-

 **teged** [vb, imp] leave, go  
**tégedach** [n, sg] departure  
**tégedís** [vb, pl, imp] leave, go  
**tégeud** [vb, ??] leave? go?  
**tégewd** [vb, pl] they leave, go?  
Cxt/GT: Fr _laissés_ , Eng _leave  
_ PCelt: tēg- | go

 **ten** [vb, ??] dissapear  
PCelt: ten-we/o-

 **tenlan** [n, sg] creature that burrows underground for surprise attacks; lit. “disappear(ing) scales”  
See: _ten_ & _lan_

 **tetra** [n, sg] colorful native bird  
OIr: tethra | scaldcrow  
PCelt: teter-  
PIE: teter- | a type of bird

 **tiern** [n, sg] shaman  
**tierna /dierna/** [n, pl] shamans  
Cxt/GT

 **tierna harh** [n] great mistress  
Cxt/GT  
See: _tiern_ & _arh_

 **tierna harh cadachtas** [n] great mistress of wisdom  
Cxt/GT: Fr _maîtresse de la sagesse_ , Eng _great mistress  
_ See: _tiern_ , _arh_ , & _cad_

 **tír /dír/** [n] land  
**tírí** [n, gen] of (the) land  
Cxt/GT: Fr _terre  
_ OIr: tír  
PCelt: tīros- | land, earth  
PIE: ter-s- | dry

 **tír dob** [n] the black lands (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _tír_ & _dob_

 **tír fradí** [n] blessed land, land of blessings  
Cxt  
See: _tír_ & _fradem_

 **to** [pron, sg, pl?] you  
Cxt/GT: Fr  
PCelt: tu, tū  
PIE: tuH

 **toig** [vb, sg, imp] come  
**toigd** [vb, ??] would come?  
**toigend** [vb, ??] ??comes?  
**toiugd** [vb] they would come?  
**towigmer** [vb, ??] they are coming? they come?  
Cxt/GT: Fr _viens  
_ PCelt: tu-ag-e/o- | come

 **togomber** [vb, sg, imp?] you take, receive  
Cxt/GT: Fr _reçois  
_ PCelt: tu-kom-ber-e/o- | take

 **tonced** [n] fate  
**toncedág** [adj] fateful  
[Language creator](https://twitter.com/bob2356/status/1224995234267852800?s=20)  
PCelt: tonketo- | destiny  
PIE: tenk-

 **toredem** [??] ??

 **trag** [n] sorrow, tragedy  
MoIr: tragóid | tragedy  
OIr: trúag, tróg  
PCelt: trowgo- | sorry, sad

 **tranegaw** [vb, inf] abandon  
Cxt/GT: Fr _abandonner  
_ PCelt: tra(n)nk- | leave

 **tríg /dríg/** [adj] angry  
EIr: dric | angry

 **trocared** [vb, imp] mercy  
OIr: trócaire  
Cxt

 **túig** [vb] I understand  
Cxt/GT: Fr _comprends  
_ MoIr: tuig


	18. U

**ulg /hulg/** [n] wolf/bear-like creature; lit. “wolf” but also “bad” or “evil”  
LEP: ulkos | bad, evil  
PCelt: ulkwo- | bad, evil  
PIE: wlkwo- | wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully in time this page will have more than one lonely definition...


	19. V

**va** [??] ??

 **vad** [??] ??

 **vaileg** [n, sg] wolf-like creature; lit. “??”

 **vardo** [vb] I want  
Cxt/GT: Eng _want_

 **vas** [n] resting place  
**vasem** [n] ?resting place?  
OIr: foss | at rest, at home  
MW: gwas | abode, dwelling

 **vasrígen** [n] resting place of queens (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _vas_ & _rígen_

 **ved** [n] wood  
PCelt: widu-  
PIE: widhu-  
PCelt: wēdu- | wild  
PIE: weydh- | wood, wilderness

 **véd** [n] swamp  
PCelt: wēt(t)ā

 **vedhadgenedu** [n] wood of renewal  
Cxt/GT  
See: _ved_ , _ad_ , & _ceneded_

 **vedleug** [n] lightning wood (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _ved_ & _leug_

 **vedrad** [n] red wood; area around vedrhais (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _ved_ & _rad_

 **vedrhais** [n] spear wood (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _ved_ & _gais_

 **védvílvie** [n] swamp of a thousand lives (location)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _véd_ , _míl_ , & _bie_

 **vegaíg** [n] weavers  
PCelt: weg-yo | weave, compose  
PIE: weg- | spin, weave

 **vegaíg awelas** [n] wind weavers (clan in wenshavarr)  
Cxt/GT  
See: _vegaíg_ & _awelam_

 **veil** [vb, imp?] see  
**veilám** [vb] I will see  
Cxt/GT: Fr _verrai_  
PCelt: wel-o- | see  
PIE: wel-o-

 **veldú** [??] ??

 **velu** [??] ??

 **vell** [??] ??

 **ven** [n, sg?] clansman/woman, kinsman/woman  
[Language creator](https://twitter.com/bob2356/status/1224996531868012544?s=20)  
PCelt: wenyā | family, kindred

 **víg** [n] village  
Cxt/GT  
PCelt: wīko-, wīku

 **víghulgsob** [n] black ulgs village  
Cxt/GT  
See: _víg_ , _ulg_ , & _dob_

 **vígnámrí** [n] bones of the king village  
Cxt/GT  
See: _víg_ , _cnám_ , & _rí_

 **vígshádhír** [n] village of long shadows  
Cxt/GT  
See: _víg_ , _shád_ , & _ír_

 **vígsoneigad** [n] village of the old sage  
Cxt/GT  
See: _víg_ & _doneigad_

 **vígyígidaw** [n] healed wound village  
Cxt/GT  
See: _víg_ & _yíga_

 **víshaw** [vb, inf?] dress

 **ol víshaw** [vb, past, sm] dressed  
Cxt/GT: Fr _habillé  
_ PCelt: wīs-kā-je/o | dress

 **vogelaíg** [n] guardians, servants (people; see _nádaíg_ for creatures)  
PCelt: mogu- | servant  
PIE: mogh-u- | young person

 **vogelaíg credeís** [n] guardians/servants of the heart  
See: _vogelaíg_ & _cred  
_ Cxt/GT

 **voglendaig** [n, sg] doneigad in training; lit. “learner”  
**voglendaiga** [n, pl] doneigada in training  
EIr: foglamaid | learner  
Cxt/GT

 **vogníd** [vb, sg] it serves  
Cxt/GT: Fr _sert  
_ PCelt: mogu- | servant  
PIE: mogh-u- | young person

 **voredaw** [n?] help  
**voredi** [??] help?  
Cxt/GT: Fr _aide  
_ PCelt: wo-ret-e/o- | help

 **vorreg** [vb, imp] stand up; lit “spring up!”  
EIr: borrad | springing up  
PCelt: ϕerrāko- | spring  
Cxt

 **voucsand** [??] ??

 **vred** [prep] against  
Cxt/GT: Fr _contre  
_ OIr: frith, fri | against, towards  
PCelt: writu- | against  
PIE: wert- |turn

 **vregd** [vb, ??] do? would do?  
**vregend** [vb, ??] does? did?  
**vreigámes** [vb] we will do  
Cxt/GT: Fr _ferons  
_ PCelt: wreg-o- | do, make  
PIE: werģ-

**vridenam** [n, sg] root  
**vridenan** [n, pl] roots  
Cxt/GT: Fr _racines_  
PCelt: wridā  
PIE: wre(h)d-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got some ideas regarding vaileg, but I’m not yet sure which makes more sense. I think getting a better idea of how the creatures act in game may help. Hopefully I’ll be able to check on that soon.


	20. W

**wensh** [n, sg] water **  
wensha** [n, pl] waters  
PCelt: wesr/n- | spring

**wenshaganaw** [n] the singing waters (location)  
Cxt/GT: see _wensha_ & _canaw_

**wenshavarr** [n] water of the peaks (location)  
Cxt/GT: see _wensha_ & _barr_

**wenshaveye** [n] (village) of living water (location)  
Cxt/GT: see _wensha_ & _beye_

**wint** [pron, pl] their  
Cxt/GT: Fr _leurs_ , _leur_

**wis** [n] knowledge  
EIr: fis, fius | knowledge  
PCelt: weid- | know  
PCelt: vitsu- | knowing


	21. Y

**ya** [conj, pron] who  
Cxt/GT: Fr _qui_

**yag** [n] remedy  
Br: iac, yach, yac’h | healthy  
Co: yagh | cure, treatment  
PCelt: yekkā | cure, treatment, salvation  
Cxt/GT

**yam** [conj, pron] whom  
Cxt/GT: Fr _qui_

**yecht** [n] language, tongue  
**yechtem** [n] language, tongue  
PCelt: yext- | speech, language  
PIE: yek- | speak, say  
Cxt

**yecht fradí** [n] blessed tongue (language of the natives)  
Cxt: see _yecht_ & _fradem_

**yeuang** [n] young hero? (tentative)  
MW: yscawl | young hero, warrior

**yíga** [vb, ??] heal  
**yígaíg** [n] healers  
Br: iac, yach, yac’h | healthy  
Co: yagh | cure, treatment  
PCelt: yekka | cure, treatment, salvation  
Cxt/GT

**yígaíg srodí** [n] river healers (clan in Wenshaveye)  
Cxt/GT: see _yíga_ & _srod_

**yorglan** [n, sg] creature; lit. “scaley deer”  
PCelt: jurko- / jorko- | deer  
PIE: iork- | deer  
PCelt: lannā- | scale

**yórí** [int] oh!?  
Cxt


End file.
